


Hrafnagaldr(乌鸦诗歌)

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: 为神明放逐的人类和为人类放逐的神明终然重逢。





	Hrafnagaldr(乌鸦诗歌)

**Author's Note:**

> 名字对照：  
> 　　  
> 　　Corvo - Hrafn赫拉朋（raven，乌鸦）
> 
> 　　The Outsider - útlendingurinn（The Foreigner/outsider，异乡人）
> 
> 　　Emily - Emund艾蒙德
> 
> 　　Samuel - Sámur塞穆尔

_有一位异乡神徘徊于北地荒野。_

_纺丝的三母神曾吻过他的眼睛，黑羽的三姐妹曾吻过他的手，三位不世的英雄曾驰骋疆土，挥舞着他赐予的宝器【1】。故土之上人们依旧传唱他的故事，在仲夏之夜以他之名举行祭典。他们说波涛千寻之下藏有彼世，彼世之中英雄美人永不衰老，永世嬉戏歌唱，永世战斗宴飨。他是彼世之主，是魔法之源，是海洋之神【2】。_

_但他离故土已远。_

_距此十里波涛拍岸处，那海非是他的海。于此地他是异乡人的神，是奴隶的神。海盗劫来奴隶，奴隶带来神明。他的信徒在一天的劳作和毒打之后，蜷缩在羊圈里，手里攥着石刻雕像喃喃祈祷。手心是他唯一的神龛，祷词是他唯一的供奉，但神明与故土的记忆依旧日复日地远去。_   
_在被所有偷生此地的子民遗忘之前，这位神明困宥于此，徘徊荒野。_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
“布丽吉特！你在做什么？”　　

孩童窜到女人身后，玩闹地大声喊。女性短促地惊叫了一声，迅速回过身来，双手背在身后，那时他还太年幼，尚读不出她眼底的恐惧。片刻之后，自她身后的河流传来一声水花溅起的轻响。

“什么都没有，小主人，什么都没有。”女人用颓丧而抖颤的声音说。  
她俯下身抱起了搁在河边已洗好的衣物，绕过他往回走。赫拉朋听到她用异国的语言喃喃了几句。　　

“Maith dom，Dia na Mara. Maith dom. (饶恕我，海洋之神。饶恕我。)【3】”

孩童不解地偏了偏头，很快把这事抛到脑后，转而蹲下身捡起几块石子往河心抛去。他玩了一会，突然看见一个人影正沿着河岸趟水走了过来，赫拉朋站起身，好奇地打量着他。青年围着深紫色装饰金线刺绣的羊毛斗篷，以银胸针别在胸前，下摆一直垂进水中，内里用皮腰带束着一件带兜帽的暗色亚麻长袍，兜帽拉起，边沿正落在那双全黑的眼睛上方。他的一侧脸颊，以及脖颈处画着蓝色的藤蔓状花纹。他的穿着奇怪至极，除了苍白的肤色之外，长相也不太像赫拉朋见惯的模样。　　  
青年已走到近前。他俯下身，自水中捡起了什么。

他立刻反应了过来。　　　　  
“嘿！那是布丽吉特的东西！”　　  
青年迈上了岸，站在他面前，向他伸出左手平摊开，他的手中是一枝石刻工匠的凿。

赫拉朋接过来，好奇地用手指碰了碰铁质凿头的刃。  
“这是造印者的东西。”他想。“布丽吉特是从哪里捡到的呢？”他把这东西收进口袋，打算拿去还给造印者。　　

“你的右手里。”孩子观察道，"还有一件。"

青年冲他张开右手，他苍白的手心里躺卧着一个小小的橡木块，大略成人形，只是轮廓十分粗糙，五官也只来得及刻了一对眼睛，然已用炭灰填满了那杏仁状的轮廓。

男孩刚要伸手拿，青年收紧了五指。　　

“这一个，”他说，流畅而音调轻微古怪地，“我想是送给我的。”　青年把那个木雕收进斗篷里，转身离开，而出自孩童独有的奇特任性，赫拉朋伸出手拽住了他斗篷的一角，他惊异地发现触手之处绵软而干燥，并未被河水打湿。

“你拿了礼物，却不向回报她吗？”　　

青年转过身来，纯黑的眼睛注视着他。

“我会在稍后回礼。”

“很好。”孩子郑重地点了点头。“我会这么转告她的。”

但这次青年却没有急于离去，那双眼睛又在他身上停留了一会，以近乎沉思的神色。片刻之后，青年开口问道。

“你叫什么名字？”  
“在问人姓名之前应当自报姓名。”  
“吾名不为异乡人的唇舌所道。汝可叫我，外来者。”　　　　　　　　  
“我叫赫拉朋。”  
“啊。”青年至此都面无表情的脸上突然浮现出一丝浅淡的微笑。“一只小乌鸦。...非常合适。有趣。”  
　　  
青年迈入了水中，沿来时的路向下游而去。那里突然雾气弥漫，而青年的身影渐渐隐去在雾中。　　  
当他提起这件事的时候，布丽吉特先是一脸惨白声音抖颤地向他询问那个发现木雕的人是谁。当他详细地描述了那个人的外貌言行后，女性以手捂嘴，晶莹的泪水在她的眼眶里闪烁，她低声喃喃道。  
“Ní fhágann na Déithe Sinn.（神明们没有抛弃我们）”　　

“布丽吉特，你为什么要哭？如果那人是个骗子，我们可以一起去把你的雕刻要回来。”　　  
“不，不，”女人抹了把眼泪，用不大熟练的北地语结结巴巴地解释道。“他没有说谎。那确实是送给他的。”　　　

“那好。至少他说了他会回礼，所以也没有那么糟，对吧？”　  
“啊，”女人古怪地笑了。“我很期待那个。”　　

 

布丽吉特没有来得及收到那份回礼就死了。他们通常都活不久，但她...她有些特别。赫拉朋偷听到了大人们的窃窃私语，对其中的细节津津乐道。

他们说她用一把不知哪来的匕首戳瞎了自己的左眼【4】，鲜血在她惨白消瘦的脸颊流淌而过，留下暗红色网状的血痂，又混进了她火色的发里。几个当时试图去扯住她的男人们赌咒发誓，说她的头发像火一样燃烧着，手靠得近些就烫得生疼。说这话的人手上全无灼伤的痕迹，因而被同伴嘲笑竟被一个疯了的女奴吓破了胆。  
“那你们说她用什么点的火？巫术，我告诉你们，巫术！那娘们是个巫婆！”　　  
“是啊是啊，她扯下一卷红发一扔，然后——砰！屋子就烧着啦！哈哈哈哈哈得了吧，艾吉！”　　  
赫拉朋记得在半夜被摇醒，跟着母亲和所有人跑出长屋，看见火光映红了远处的夜空。火是从村庄另一头烧起来的，孩子们被聚集在一起裹着毛毯挤挤攘攘坐在草地上，看着大人们冲进屋子去拿所有够着到的容器往河边冲。他那晚没有看见布丽吉特。她后来被斧头砍断了头颅，在那之前她用匕首刺伤了五个人。

那五个人中的三个死在了病床上。他们的伤口不知为何汩汩不停地流黑水，多少药草和祈祷都无法使之愈合。  
害怕瘟疫的可能，那三个倒霉鬼被匆匆火化，那把吊诡的匕首则被带到荒地掩埋。而数天前布丽吉特的尸体正是被扔在这片荒地上，为鹰鹫和乌鸦啃食。没有妥善安葬的人如何航向彼世？赫拉朋常常想。一个异乡人本来会不会被准许进入海尔海姆呢？男孩子想不通这件事。但他一直记着那个脸色发黄身材消瘦，红发却如火炎一般明亮的女人。

然而，他早已忘记那个黑眼睛的青年了。　　　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_异乡神兀地睁开眼，露出了纯黑的眼眸。今日风送来了血的气味。他从波涛里浮起，不曾有一滴水珠挂在他那黑如鸦羽的发上，或尚自流连他白如新雪的皮肤。海岸五里外的东北方，人影憧憧，喊声震天。他循着血的气味而去。_

_神明漂浮在半空之中，注视着他族的战士们相互厮杀。战吼声中箭与矛下落如雨，像雷神的闪电将人钉穿在地。两军冲向前缠斗在一处，如两股皮绳相拧，盾牌交接兵刃相碰，利器削入皮肉鲜血飞溅，幸存者踏过倒伏者的尸体转向下一个目标。直到满地是脱手的剑斧，落地的盾牌，淌出的肚肠，滚落的头颅，胜利者们拖走同族的尸身，跨上马三三两两地聚集踏上凯旋，留战败者的尸体横陈如波涛。那景象多么熟悉！黑羽的三姐妹称之花园，他曾无数次见过她们嬉戏其中，如同蝴蝶嬉戏花丛。_

_她们不会出现于此。她们是领土神，而他们不拥有此处一寸土地。但他知道谁会。_   
_雷霆之声炸响，刺目的白光撕裂苍穹，着银盔的女战士跨着灰狼从中而降，乌鸦的集群拍打着黑羽，如同不详的乌云紧随其后。_

_瓦尔基里来了。_

_女武神们跳下坐骑，自为血浸染的草地上抱起被选中者的灵魂。勇士们重又站起，甲胄如新，威武如旧。他们身后，全父的使者一拥而上大快朵颐，尖喙和利爪立时沾上鲜血。_

_如此平常。如此无趣。异乡神摇了摇头，并不为眼前的景象取悦。_

_英灵齐聚只等凯旋瓦尔哈拉，为首的持盾者却突然面露惊讶。女武神转身与同伴轻声交谈。_

_“他不在此处。”_

_女武神们惋惜地轻声喟叹，跨上坐骑携英灵而去，战场徒余乌鸦宴飨。_

_异乡神好奇地将目光投回狼藉的原野。纺丝的三母神吻过他的眼睛；长姐予他目视过去之能；末妹赠他预言未来之力。时间纳入他漆黑的眼瞳如丝线绕叠。_

_神明的目光穿过尸海，穿过厮杀，回到号角尚未吹响之时，两兵阵列而对，然而为首的一骑突然向东绝尘而去。_

_他转向东方，自风中嗅到一丝微弱的血腥。一位做了逃兵的统领。他的丝线断裂何处？他希望那足够有趣。_

_神明乘风向东。_

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

他的船顺风而行，每当他抬头望向那鼓鼓囊囊的帆，心中就为骄傲填满。他喜欢船，也对航行知之甚多。他要一路驶向群岛，带着战利品和宝藏回归，甩到他那些碎嘴的伙伴面前。他早厌烦了他们拿他取笑，而今天他们实在已过了分。  
“汪！”他低下头，瓦格尔（Vargr）轻轻啃着他的裤腿。它不久前瑟瑟发抖躺在他臂弯里的触感好像还残留着。

 

 

“嘿！把它还回来！”　　  
“不。”赫拉朋咬紧了牙，把狗抱得紧了些。“我不会让你们杀了他的。”　　  
“关你什么事了？”他的一个同龄伙伴不耐烦地磨牙。“我们要杀了它锻炼胆量，你不参加就算，别妨碍我们。”

其他人齐声附和。  
“走开！扫兴鬼！”“罗罗皂皂像个姑娘家！”

“杀比你弱小的生物锻炼胆量？”赫拉朋哼了一声。“想拿回去的话拿剑来单挑。”　　　　　　  
比约恩嗤了一声，尖起声音阴阳怪气地唱了起来。“啊，赫拉朋，剑术大师。赫拉朋，大圣人，活得像个秃顶基督徒，看到有人鞭打奴隶就要上前阻止！”他比了个双手合十祈祷的样子，其他孩子们也哄笑了起来。

“你的剑术再厉害有什么用呢？等你真上了战场，杀第一个人就能让你吓得屁滚尿流！你的父亲也许是位伟大的首领，但像你这样的懦夫绝对进不了英灵殿！”

赫拉朋抿紧了唇，愤怒让他浑身发抖。他抽出剑指向领头的比约恩，一字一顿地说。“你说什么。”　　

比约恩嗤笑着看他，做了个鬼脸。“好像你有杀死任何人的胆量似的，把剑收回去吧，美丽的姑娘家不该把玩武器。”

他回头冲伙伴们嚷道。“得了伙计们，村庄里狗又不止一条，咱别处玩去。”　　　　

孩子们一哄而散。赫拉朋立在原地，剑尖颓丧地垂落地面。直到他臂弯里的小狗发出了一声呜咽，他才惊觉自己已陷入沉思太久。

“抱歉弄痛了你。”他轻轻拍了拍小狗的头，一边思索该给他起个什么名字，一边抱着它往船坞的方向去。　　　　　　

 

“你不该再往前去了。”

男孩被唬了一跳，他跳了起来回身抽出了腰间的剑，警惕地瞪着凭空出现在船尾的青年，瓦格尔也冲到他身前，冲那边狺狺低吠。  
“你是什么？是个术师（seiðmenn）吗！报上名来！”

青年悠闲地坐在船尾，偏着头用没有眼白的诡异眼睛看他，男孩咬咬牙压下一阵颤栗，攥紧了剑柄。

“名字！”

“我本以为没有自我介绍的必要了。汝可称我外来者。再次见到你很高兴，赫拉朋，我的乌鸦朋友。”　　

“外乡人？”男孩狐疑地上下打量他。“你确实穿着长相不像这边人......等等，你怎么知道我的名字？”

“你我并非初次见面，虽然你似已不记得。”　　

“你到我的船上来干什么？”  
男孩质问道。青年只是耸了耸肩。　　

“把剑收起来吧，我并无恶意。只是你不该再前行。”  
“为何？”  
青年拍了拍船舷，动作几可说是爱怜。  
“这是艘制作精致的四桨船（Færing），然非为远海航行而造。你已离岸太远。”

男孩抿起嘴，缓缓摇了摇头。  
“不，我要一路去向诸岛。”

青年哼了一声。  
“啊，一个天生的劫掠者。只你似乎太小了些。”

“我已经十二了，还有三年就能随船出征。”  
“还有三年。那你何必着急到今日就独自偷了这艘小渔船出海呢？你需要一艘战船。加上几十号战士。而你如今连一个船员都没凑齐。”  
男孩涨红了脸。  
“我没有偷！这本来就是塞穆尔（Sámur）做给我的！”  
青年只一眨不眨地盯着他看，半晌，他自顾自地点了点头。  
“我已知晓。”　　  
“知晓什么？”  
“那些孩子。恶言相向于你，呼你为懦夫女子。你便决心以此回击。”  
男孩惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你怎么知道...”  
终于笃信对面坐着的是个强大术师的男孩低头瞄了眼自己的剑，又抬头审慎地打量了几眼对方，终于插剑回鞘，有些丧气地坐了下来，瓦格尔跑回他的腿边，乖巧地端坐。  
“他们说像我这样的人决计进不了英灵殿。”男孩低声嘟哝道。  
半刻之后，他抬头迟疑地问。  
“你...你有过吗？”　　  
“我有过什么？”　　  
男孩比划了一下。  
“你...你是个男性术师。”他放轻了声音。“他们通常说那...有损男性气概。【5】”  
“啊。然我来自他国。自我来处，英勇战士们亦是伟大法师。何况，”他顿了顿。“若我记忆未出差池，汝等之父亦是位术师。可否亦称其为——”　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
“ 那...那不一样！你不能那样说！”  
青年偏了偏头。  
“不一样吗？”　　　　　　  
男孩握住了挂在脖子上乌鸦状的项坠，嘟哝了一句‘全父啊饶恕他他是个啥都不知道的异乡人。’　　  
这之后他们沉默地相对了一会，男孩终于按捺不住好奇觑着他再次开口道。  
“所以，所以你也会预言什么的？”　　　　

“三母神曾赐福于我，过去和未来于我没有秘密。”  
虽然外乡人用了一个男孩听不懂的词，他想他大概指的是诺尼尔，男孩有些急切地点了点头。　　  
“那你从我身上看到了什么？”　　  
　那双纯黑的眼睛定定地注视着他，赫拉朋不自觉深吸了一口气——那感觉像无月的冬夜里直视水面，凉意缓缓攀爬上脊骨。　  
“我看见了——”  
我看见了婴孩和骸骨。我看见了人类和怪物。我看见你站在血海里抱着那孩子的尸体，我看见了——  
“你将面对无比血腥的死亡。”  
男孩子点了点头，有些开心地哼了一声。  
“那很不错。那意味着我终究还是会为全父选中。”　　　　　　　　　　  
不，你不会。但不知为何，神明没有说出口。  
“返航吧。”他终究说道。而这一次打消了疑虑的男孩遵从了，起身将舵转向。　　

船未行出多远，天色忽然暗了下来。厚毛毯一样的云层自东北方向这边推进。男孩扑到船侧双手紧紧攥住船舷，注视着那不详的云飘近。

“索尔的坐骑...雷雨要来了...”他喃喃道。猛然反应过来，回身扶住桅杆，往下拉扯绳索，迅速把帆降了下来，拿起了桨开始拼命往回划。  
然而不多时那片云已遮蔽住了他们，闪电撕裂穹顶，暴雨倾斜如泼，小船在波浪间像顽童手里的玩具一样被东拉西扯。  
瓦格尔巴在船头冲着席卷而来的浪头狂吠。赫拉朋抹了一把脸上的水，瘫坐在船板上，把桨扔在一边——在这样的风暴中它不会有任何用处。　　　　　　  
“也许他们是对的。也许这就是为什么我去不了英灵殿。因为我会在这里因为自己的愚蠢丢掉性命。”男孩揉搓着因冰冷和摩擦而刺痛的手，灰心地自言自语道。“可我不想死在这儿。”他低声默念，抬头望向乌云密布的天空，握紧了胸前挂着的乌鸦头骨。　　  
一只手搭上了他的肩。他回过头，青年稳稳地站在他身后，尽管船颠簸不定，他却如同踩在平地上一般纹丝不动，姿态几乎是悠然的。

“你...你不害怕吗？”赫拉朋不解地问道，雨不停地打落在他的脸上模糊他的视野，船亦在颠簸摇晃让他的视线难以焦聚，他又抹了把脸，可是青年的轮廓依旧氤氲不清像起了雾。  
“何必担忧？你不会死在这里。听着，小乌鸦，你相信我吗？”  
“你有办法？”男孩的声音突然变得急切。“对，你是个巫师！你有什么法术可以——”  
“你只需要回答即可。你相信我吗，如同你信独眼的那一个？”　　

“我不懂——可你，你不是——”

然而在模糊的视线里他看到青年的外形开始变化。他那原本——赫拉朋可以赌咒是羊毛质地的袍子，此刻却有着水泊一般的质感，蓝色，紫色和银色的光流转其上如晚霞映照海面。那原本覆盖着他裸露的肌肤——从他伸出的手到手腕，脖颈，脸颊，那些原本是青色涂料绘就的图样脱离了他的皮肤，像火焰一样缱绻延伸，舔舐着他的轮廓。他的周身雾气弥漫，难以看清。

“你...”男孩着了魔一样，缓缓伸出手握住了青年的手，那蓝紫色的火焰也蔓延上他的手背，带来潮湿的温暖。“我...我相信你。”　

青年轻笑了一声，他像要拥抱气势汹汹而来的海浪一般张开双臂，以吟唱一般的语调开口，是赫拉朋听不懂的异国语言。　　　　　　

'Lí na fairgge foratái,  
geldod mora immerái,  
rasert bude ocus glass,  
is talam, nad écomrass ！'【6】

几乎在立刻，波涛开始变得温顺，尽管雷雨不停狂风不止。  
男孩吃惊地趴上船舷往外探看，水面无波如同冬日霜冻的湖面。　　　　　　  
“你怎么——”　　  
但当他回过头的时候，船尾已空无人影。　　　　

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_异乡神没有失望。_   
_那披黑羽的怪物转过头来警惕地望着他。它已转化了些许，鸟喙左上方凌乱的羽毛间露出了小半张人类的脸，绿色的人类眼眸合着另一只全黑而滚圆的鸟类眼瞳一起凶狠地瞪向他。两只巨大的鸟爪保护性地前伸，牢牢攥住了面前的一具尸体，人类战士的头盔被丢在一边，被啃食到一半露出白骨的脸上空洞的眼窝和无神的绿色眼珠一道望向天际。_

_“瓦尔瑞文(Valravn)。”_   
_神明用异族的命名轻声叹道。_

_在他无所动作之后，乌鸦转回头去，低下头从战士撕裂的软甲间露出的赤裸胸膛上又撕扯下一块肉吞咽了下去。在表层的肉吃尽后，它用喙掰断肋骨仰头抛开，自胸腔里叼出内脏吃。它的身躯也渐渐地显出人形来，脖颈缩短，腿部前弯而拉长，自密覆的黑羽下伸出一双人类的手。当他啄掉剩下的一只眼珠，把人类的脸吃得只剩白骨之后，他的喙也消失了，取而代之的是一张完整的人类脸庞，被包裹在黑羽里。_

_尸体正面已几乎拆食干净，乌鸦伸出新生的手，把它翻了过去，几乎同时，他发出了一声惊喜而粗嘎的叫声。_

_叠在战士的尸体之下的，是一具孩童的尸体。百合一样的小小脸孔上双眼紧闭，表情因痛苦而扭曲——他那白色绸缎华服的左心口处，开着另一朵暗红色的花。乌鸦将手插进了那花心正中，掏出一颗鲜红的心脏。他急迫地将那颗心脏送至嘴边，张嘴咬了下去，血液溅到他的脸上，顺着下颚滴滴答答往下淌，沿着他新生的苍白皮肤一路滑落，他毫不在意，只一心鼓动着腮帮，牙齿撕开肌理，咬断纤维，大块的肉滚落咽喉囫囵入肚。_

_瓦尔瑞文本能地为孩童心脏所吸引。他们求索它如财宝，渴望它如珍馐，有人智无人性的乌鸦怪物盲目地渴求着，浑然不知那是他们的咒诅。_

_那是唯一让他们完全成为人的魔药。_

_将要成人的乌鸦停住了吞食的动作，他那捧着剩余心脏的手缓缓垂落。他往一边看去，注视着那紧闭双眼的孩童。他的眼睛——那双属于死去的人类战士的绿色眼瞳里波纹漾动，渐渐露出了醒悟的神色。像是为闪电击中，那突然的自识让他不可抑制地抖颤了起来。_

_在第一滴眼泪完全离开眼眶之前，异乡神用舌尖接住了它。他的双手捧着怪物的脸，温柔而冰冷的舌逐渐下移，舔去他唇边的血——来自那个人类挚爱的血亲。血的腥咸和泪的咸苦在他的舌尖混合，狂喜流窜周身，神露出了笑容。_

_以凡人之心承载颠覆天地的爱恨，在纺丝者指间丝线绷紧的时刻，他们永远尝上去像千钧雷霆。是故神明偏爱英雄。_

_“奥丁啊...我做了什么...”_

_那重获生命的人类，新获自识的怪物，在他的怀抱中喃喃道。_

_异乡神用拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，轻轻刮擦过他的眼角。_

_“数十年来我等着这一日。凡人今是怪物。怪物今是凡人。两者合一。有趣至极。”_

_他咏唱一般说道，语调透着喜悦。那双涣散的绿色眼瞳缓缓聚焦向他。_

_“我识得你...不，不是我，他...”_

_疯狂涌入如海水，混乱如涡旋的记忆让人类痛苦地皱紧了眉。_

~~_“_ 这一战你表现得很英勇，我的儿子！坐到我身边来。给他再倒些酒！”~~

~~“我带着一则预言前来。”~~

~~“以弗丽嘉的名义，我宣布这对男女结为夫妻。”~~

~~“不要去太久，赫拉朋。只有当你在身边，我的心才能安定下来。”~~

~~“你将面对无比血腥的死亡。”~~

~~“保护好他，赫拉朋......如果是你的话，会知道怎么做的......你......会的......对吧？”~~

~~“我们情愿拥戴艾蒙德小殿下为王，请您领军！”~~

~~“头领！他们偷袭了我们的据点，劫走了....劫走了......！！”~~

~~“爸爸！救救我！爸爸！”~~

  
_人类捂住头，混乱间发出了痛苦的吼声，神明的声音却像蛇一样，越过一切杂音自他的耳中游弋而入。_

  
_“你识得我。”异乡神愉快地肯定道。_

_“我不是告诉过你吗，赫拉朋（Hrafn）？”那个名字让怪物瑟缩了一下，痛苦地咬紧了牙，又一波记忆的浪涛狠狠摔打在他的颅内，“我告诉过你，你的部族会抛弃你，你的神明会抛弃你，而你终将属于我。”_

_他的双手圈在人类的肩上，扬起头，冲着天空喊道。“奥丁！你不要的这一个从此归于我！”_

_“不.....不......”_

_人类猛地推开他，跌跌撞撞地往一边爬去。他伸出双手搭在了那孩子的尸身上，又像为烈焰灼烫一般猛地收回。他的嘴里还有血的气味。_

_“艾蒙德，我的孩子......全父啊，我做了什么.....”_

_人类以手掩面，发出了一声撕心裂肺的痛吼。在那之后尖厉的吼声渐渐弱成了绵长的呜咽。_   
_神明无声地漂浮至他身后。_   
_“向我许愿吧，赫拉朋。你已不再是奥丁的子民。敬拜于吾，则吾应召现。道汝之愿，则吾必允行。吾可使汝横死挚爱开口复语，言出则预；使汝扬帆所向风平浪静，海浪听汝召遣；使汝剑锋所向敌人闻风丧胆，弃甲而逃。回答我，凡人！汝想望何物？”_   
_人类缓缓抬起头，却没有看向他。“你能使他复活吗？”_   
_神明摇了摇头。“谁也无法使纺丝者剪断的丝线重又接续。”_   
_“那么。”_   
_人类的十指掐进土地里，他一字一顿地说道。_   
_“我愿啃过他们每一个的尸身。”_   
_神明露出了微笑。“一只复仇的乌鸦。啊，你让我想起了我的姐妹，思乡之情总是令人柔软。那么，便如此办吧。”_

_青年站起身来转向他，恰好目睹异乡神自地面捡起了一把弃剑，随手在斗篷上擦去血迹，握住剑柄反转剑身，将那刃自两扇斗篷的缝隙间插进了自己的身体。他的斗篷为风掀起，露出的部分不似人身而似水泊，鱼骨立作他的脊椎，水草在他的骨骼间缠绕悠游。_

_神便又把那把剑抽出，没有发出一声痛哼，没有溅落一滴血，而剑的周身却湿润滴水，旋转间能看见荧蓝色的光泽。_

_他漂浮在空中俯下身，把剑递到赫拉朋的手中。_

_“为此剑所指者吐露真言，目视此剑者束手就擒，为此剑刺中者伤不能愈。”　他念道，既似咒言又似誓言。神明接着侧伸出手，手掌向上摊开，一只在附近饕食的乌鸦振翅飞进他的掌中，被他扭断了脖子。他把那血淋在人类的额头，用手指涂画成符号。_

_“夜幕降临则汝复还怪物。汝将飞过诺洛格所有农庄殿堂，湖泊山野，直至将汝最后一位死敌拆吃入腹，至死方休永无安息。”_   
  
_蓝紫色的火焰自他的指间流出，在让人类痛呼出声的烧灼感里，一个焦黑的符号渐渐在他的额头成型。_

_外乡神俯身亲吻那烙印。_

  
_“我身陷异土，已百年不曾遇上一位值得垂现的英雄，但第一眼见到你我便数过你的星辰，知晓命运于你的赋角，知晓你将有趣如斯。_

**我亲爱的乌鸦。我期待一场能写成诗歌的好演出，不要让我失望。“**

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

宴会已接近尾声，地上七倒八岔着喝多了蜜酒和今夏劫掠来的葡萄酒的部落战士，他亦处在将醉未醉的醺然里，正在心满意足而慢条斯理地处理桌上最后一只烤羊腿，他的好友们突然窜了出来一边一个架住了他把他往门外拖。

“不过是寻个乐子，别垮着脸，伙计。”　  
　  
他们准备了“惊喜”，据他们说。赫拉朋的一切抗议都直接抛进了北风里，而醉酒也让抵抗变得有些困难。

“得了吧，就算你明年要娶公主，也没必要现在就守身如玉。”　　  
艾里科嗤笑地拍拍他的肩膀。　　　　　　  
“冬夜要一个人度过也太过孤单漫长！”  
弗拉尔眨了眨眼。　　

“放心，我们为了照顾了你的口味，可是挑了很久！我们知道你喜欢那种发如鸦羽的妞儿，就和那位公主——”  
他充满暗示的揶揄终结于一记毫无准心的肘击。  
说话间他们已经来到了一栋屋子前。赫拉朋冲他们挑起眉毛。  
弗拉尔耸耸肩。  
“屋子的主人在宴会厅堂里呼呼大睡呢，你尽管放心，他今晚回不来。”　　　  
说着，赫拉朋冷不防被推了一把跌进了屋，门在他身后被带上。

“好好享受！”喊声从门外传来。赫拉朋低声咒骂了一句，终于把视线投向了面前。屋子里已经点上了篝火，暖堂堂的，房间右前方的角落里，木板架高的平台上蜷缩着一个衣黑的身影。女孩整个人缩在黑色的长斗篷里，只露出一双肤色苍白的手，手腕系着粗麻绳，套在旁边的房柱上。衣服的兜帽被拉上，女孩的脸几乎全藏在兜帽下，黑发洒落在脖颈周围，圈着一小截苍白精巧的下巴。

赫拉朋犹豫地伸手，拉下了女孩的兜帽。那布料向后顺着她鸦羽一般的发滑落，露出一张轮廓精致的脸，以及一双湿润如同诸岛夏日原野的绿眼睛。她看上去大约十五岁上下。　　　　　　

“你听得懂北地语吗？”

女孩轻轻点了点头。　　　　

“你从诸岛来？艾舍岛？”

“......嗯。”　　

“没关系的，我不会做什么。”　　

他轻声安抚道，挪开点距离，靠墙坐了下来。室内的温暖让他有些昏昏欲睡，他闭上了眼睛。“但为了让我的朋友不再拿这事儿烦我，我们得一起呆段时间，我想......也许我们可以聊聊天？你愿意教我些盖尔语吗？我之前零碎学了些...”　　

女孩突然翻身跨坐在他身上，赫拉朋猛地睁开眼。

“你干什么——”　　

女孩把绑着的双手抬到颚下，扯开了斗篷的系绳，那斗篷往后滑落堆在他的腿上。她在其下穿着灰白色为尘污所染的亚麻裙，诸岛风格，他们的裙装通常更为贴合轮廓——那必定是她被劫掠来的时候就穿着的——说明她大约是从最新的那批战利品中挑选而来。　　  
“我不明白。”她的北地语十分流畅，语气却古怪而无起伏。“哪部分使你无感?”  
“.....什么？”  
她睁大了眼睛脸越靠越近，仿佛他的脸是一张地图需要仔细研究似的。　　

“样貌？人种？还是强迫这部分？”　　　　  
她凑上前，湿润的触感划过他的嘴角。他伸出手，动作因酒精而迟钝，试图把她推开，却惊异地发现女孩像块岩石似的纹丝不动。

“你以暴力和劫掠为生，却不以暴力和劫掠为乐。满是矛盾。你究竟如何能够自处？”　　

在胜利的宴会之后，为一个被他们捉作奴隶的诸岛女孩剖析质问，这情境也太过奇怪，赫拉朋不禁笑了起来，带点苦涩的。

“我尽量尝试。”

女孩子若有所思地点了点头，垂落的黑发扫到他的脸上，不及伸手拨开，女孩突然倾身向前凑到他的耳边。

“也许你想望的是被强迫。你们北地视此为耻，但也许你一直偷偷想要着这个...是吗，小乌鸦？”

话音之间清丽的女音突然变得更为低沉。‘她’退开了一些，仿佛特意为了让赫拉朋欣赏他的新样貌——他的头发变短至存许，轮廓变得更为硬朗，依旧偏纤细却无可辩驳地，男性化。

那是一张赫拉朋记得的脸。见鬼的变形者，赫拉朋嘟哝了一句。　　　　

“有何贵干，李尔之子。”他用一个醉鬼能表现出来的所有冷肃说道。　　  
男性偏了偏头，黑色从他的瞳孔中央像雾气一般扩散开，染黑了整个眼球。　　  
“所以这次你不仅记得我，还查到了我的真名？我受宠若惊。”　　　　　  
赫拉朋哼了一声。

“我认识足够多的诸岛人，连点成线并不是太难。”　　

“认识，你是说‘杀戮’和‘奴役’。”  
赫拉朋毫无笑意地提了提嘴角。

“这么说也对。那么，艾舍和曼岛的神明，你三番五次造访参与过洗劫诸岛的我，到底有何目的？”

“我带着一则预言前来。”　　

“......你已经向我作过预言，在数年以前。”

“那不是全部。”

“...你到底有什么打算？预言能使人误入歧途，无论真伪。我如何信任你的意图？我不需要你的预言，异族神。到底为何你要再三垂现于作为他族人的我？”

“凡人的命运写于星辰，日日演变而并非写就，但有些人的光芒亮彻夜空，有些人的命运牵系着万人生死，有些人凡人呼之为英雄。他们的星轨太过有趣，我总是发现自己难以移开目光。”

“......我不是英雄，也并非重要。”

“现下还不是。”异乡人同意道。“但记住，此世之中有人为金子杀戮，有人为名望征战。而你，我的乌鸦朋友，你将为爱把诺洛格变为血海，生前如此，身后亦是。”  
“那便是你的预言了？”赫拉朋维持着冷淡的语气，说道。　　

青年模样的神明笑了。　　

“不。耐心些，赫拉朋。夜还长，而没有陪伴的冬夜也太过寂寞难捱。”　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
赫拉朋不可置信地瞪着他。

“何必否认？你可以推开我，或者推我在地，小乌鸦，你我不是都知道你会选哪个吗？”异乡人俯身轻轻啃咬着他的耳廓，说话间吐息全吹拂进他耳中。

“你不是叫出了我的真名吗？我的手也许不为凡间的绳索捆绑，法力却能为真名束缚，我此刻任你施为。渎神让你兴奋吗？尽管我并不是你族的神明。你知道，也许从来不是暴力本身让你抗拒，而是暴力的后果。当利斧劈砍进敌人血肉的那一刻，你真的没有感受到狂喜在血脉里流窜吗？血的鲜红和铁腥味也从不曾让你自身血脉喷张吗？你可以拿剑来，刺入我，割开我，而不造成任何后果。我可以装作流血和疼痛，但弹指间便可痕迹全无，如同劈砍于水面。”  
　　  
青年轻轻地颤抖起来。

“你如此努力地否认此种天性，吾爱，当我透过时间的经纬注视着你原则崩裂如春日冰面那一天，我忍不住要笑起来。”

神明的吻沿着他的颚线向下，落在他的动脉侧旁。

“你还不是你将是的千分之一，但雷霆已经栖宿在你的血管里。你尝上去如此之好——恐惧像海底最深处冰冷掺硫磺的海水，欲望像舔舐岩浆。”  
如果赫拉朋有任何借口的话，他会把一切归于过量的蜜酒。或者神明的眼睛，后者像无月冬夜的水面，引着迷路旅人纵身跳入。他的皮肤有着新雪的色泽，触手却是温暖湿腻的。他尝起来像是海水一样腥咸，愈饮愈渴，而他放任自己索取，仿佛遭遇船难的人痛饮海水。麻绳在他的颈后粗粝地擦过，带来的疼痛像无声嘲笑，为他们彼此都清楚他可以轻易挣脱却偏偏不为，那双被绑缚的手只轻而无力地贴在他颈侧，指甲却嵌进他的皮肉。

他无法抑制地想起了海，想起了为海水包围。浪潮打碎溅起水花细碎地抖落在身上，风和浪亲吻你，带来海的咸腥气。有的时刻那像晴朗宁静的夏日，微波亲昵地舔吻手心，那片蔚蓝在橡木船桨之下柔顺劈开，波纹轻柔地颤抖着，碧波万顷，无垠而任人探索。有的时刻那像风暴。暗紫色的海水翻滚如沸，浪自四面涌来，猛烈而无规律，而一个好的水手知道在此刻只有一件事可做，那便是放弃控制。放弃控制，让洋流带领你。让他把你抛上高空停在峰口，让你在恐慌间咬紧嘴唇，为预期而抖颤，再让你跌落下去，在以为自己将要跌碎在礁石上的那一刻重又攥住你，起伏重复仿佛永无休止。

潮汐引领你向前，而海水包裹着你，托浮着你，往更深处去。直到最后一波浪潮兜头将你淹没，缺氧让你发抖，视界同时无限放大及缩小，色彩纷繁的珊瑚撞进你眼底，那色彩游移不定地飘动着。　　

赫拉朋睁开眼，看见了没有尽头的蔚蓝色，巨兽拖着灰白的腹部和发蓝的尾自他的头顶摇曳而过，阴影打在他的脸上。而酒精和肉体的欣悦让他迷蒙地注视着这一切，心旌摇荡而非恐慌。他在喘息间吐出一阵泡沫，找不到附着点的手在空中挥过，因受到水的阻力而动作迟缓，被神明轻易地攥住。异乡神缄口微笑，在他的眼角落下安抚的亲吻。

“有一日你会归于此。”　　　　　　

有光洒落，不具名的世界震颤了起来，他听见岩石开裂的声音，鲸鱼发出尖利的啸声，然后一切被淹没在强光白茫之中。　　

“你曾从属于阿萨诸神，从属于部族。你将属于一个女人，爱她胜过生命，在她死后你会爱你们共同的血脉。但当你为一切抛弃，乌鸦，你会属于我。”　　

神明在他的耳边念出最后的预言。

**“我的魔法将栖息在你的皮肤之下在你的每一条血管里穿梭，随着你一举一动欢欣低鸣。**

**你挥出每一击，砍下每一颗头颅，刺穿每一颗心脏时都将默念我的名。**

**你斩杀之人的血将染红江河，入海为我飨牢。**

**每夜启明星自东方而出之时你将步入海中如同献祭自己，浑身浴血，口中是敌人血肉的甜腥。千股水流会梳开你为血虬结的黑羽，刷去尘土，亲吻每一处新添的伤口，直到你熟悉他们的每一缕纹路如同他们熟悉你的每一块皮肤，耳后，指尖，腿根，膝弯，触觉混沌而绵长无尽，直到最细微的波纹也能引你一同战栗，直到你张开口却发不出呼喊，海水灌进你口中刮掠口腔内柔软的肉壁纠缠你的舌根撞击你的咽喉，直到其中最后一缕血腥味也为海水的咸苦取代，直到你身体里外的每一处缝隙都为我填满。然后在我的怀抱里，在鲁格【7】的马车自东方跃起之前，你会获得安眠。安眠直至黑夜再临。日复一日，夜复一夜直至汝全部仇讎流尽最后一滴血，在那之后我会带你回到这里，千寻波涛之下我的国，蔚蓝所及无谓时间，无有衰老，珊瑚石床之上我将拥有你，如同今日，如同永远。”**

人类摇头，发丝像海藻一样散开，他张开口，喘息，呐喊和拒绝化作了一串泡沫。

而这拒绝的表示只是让神明更深地微笑了起来。他伸出手覆上了人类的眼睛，用睡眠来结束幻梦。他餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，等待只会让结果愈发甜蜜，而数十年于他不过一弹指。在人类的意识完全沉入黑暗之前，他重复道，轻柔如情人的诺言。

“你会属于我。”　　　　　　　　　　

END　　　　

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】： 三母神其实出现在大陆上的凯尔特聚落而非爱尔兰，并且被认为和印欧同源神话中的一些神祇有联系：北欧中的the norns, 希腊神话中的moira。后面的‘’纺丝者‘‘’的设定即是借鉴的moira。  
> 黑羽的三姐妹是The morrigan， 爱尔兰司战争和领土的神祇，其中badb被明确的表述为可以变形为乌鸦。
> 
> 【2】：鲸神这里的原型是Manannán mac Lir（mac Lir意味海之子），爱尔兰神话里的神祇，这一段的描述基本采自神话，Mananan被认为司掌一个处于海洋之下，居民不老不死的彼世（就很虚空），同时被认为是海神，也在后世故事里呈现过欺诈神的形象，爱好是给英雄分发魔法武器【不是。  
> 上面提到的三位英雄有Lugh（Mananan送给他：使敌人丧胆且伤口不能愈合的剑Fragarach，凌波履海的马 Enbarr和船Scuabtuinne，隐身斗篷和使人无伤的魔法盔甲），Diarmaid（FZ的枪哥，传说他的矛由Manannán赐予）和Naoise（剑Fragarach（The Retaliator/Answerer报应者，应答者））。当然其实和Manannan有关系的英雄并不止这三位。
> 
> 【3】：爱尔兰盖里克语。
> 
> 【4】：独眼在爱尔兰神话里被认为和魔法直接有关，传说中有一家的孤儿为了复仇被养大，女儿们全部戳瞎一只眼以获得魔法。
> 
> 【5】：男性使用术法被认为犯了名为Ergi（意为缺乏男性气概）的社会禁忌，在艾达诗歌中洛基的争吵一篇，洛基以此指责过奥丁。
> 
> 【6】：直接摘自 The voyage of Bran。以爱尔兰神话为内容的八世纪诗歌。这段话是由Mananan对Bran所说。英文翻译是：  
> The sheen of the main, on which thou art,  
> The white hue of the sea on which thou rowest about,  
> Yellow and azure are spread out,  
> It is land, and is not rough. 　　  
> 海波泛沫，  
> 汝等费劲摇橹，  
> 蔚蓝无尽，  
> 于我平坦通途。


End file.
